Andy Noble
by DGMSilverAirHead03
Summary: Sam and Dean suddenly become the guardians of their nine-year-old half-sister Andy Noble. That they learned about five minutes before they met her. Slight AU. Rated T for Dean's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So this attacked me on the way hoome from my last final because of the summer hellatus. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I only own Andy and not anything else in SPN.

* * *

Andy Noble

* * *

It had been a pretty normal day for Sam and Dean Winchester: a little research, a long drive with extra coffee, fake ids, gank a monster, etc. That is, until Castiel popped up in the middle of their hotel room. Sam's hand flashed to his gun and Dean flinched, his fifth cup of coffee sloshing all over his hand. "Ouch! God dammit Cas, what the hell? We've talked about this too many times for me to count."

"I am aware Dean. I'm sorry but—"

"Then why the hell do you keep doing it?" Cas disappeared and then there was a knock on the door. Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean and answered it. "Really Cas?"

The angel tilted his head. "But Dean said—"

"Never mind. What is it Cas?"

"I have recently received important information about a member of your family." The brothers stared at him.

"Uh Cas," said Sam, looking at the angel in concern. "We don't have any family anymore."

"As I thought. Until I met her. She actually bears a striking resemblance to you, Sam."

Dean looked half annoyed and half amused. "So, what? Sam is someone's baby daddy?"

"No. She's too old to be Sam's illegitimate child. Unless I am wrong in the assumption that he was faithful to his then-girlfriend Jessica." Sam glared at him.

Dean snorted. "That's about as likely as then-me settling down in a long term relationship."

"Exactly. Her name is Andrea Joy Noble. She was born to Felicia Michelle Noble in the year 2003 and she is the illegitimate daughter of John Winchester."

Sam put his head in his hands and groaned. "You've got to be kidding me! _Another _half-sibling Dad conveniently decided to forget informing us about?"

"This is beginning to be a habit," muttered Dean. "Any other love children we should know about?"

"Not that I am aware of."

Sam raised his head. "And why should we be aware of this one?"

"Because she has been recently orphaned and has nowhere to go."

Sam and Dean stared at him and the older brother said, "There's more. I can tell."

"She was also going to be adopted by a pair of angels pretending to be married so Naomi can get her hands on a Winchester without the typical Winchester prejudices."

Sam narrowed his eyes at the angel. "You said was. Why did you say was?"

"She is currently waiting in the bunker for her new family."

The boys stared at him. Again. Cas noticed they were doing that a lot today. Then there was an explosion.

"You left a _nine-year-old _alone in the bunker?! Cas, what the _hell?_"

"We can't take care of a little girl! We don't know anything about little girls!"

Sam looked at Dean in surprise. "That's your reasoning for why we can't take her? How about we're trying to close the gates of Hell?"

Castiel cut in, looking indignant. "I most certainly did not leave a small child alone. The prophet was there."

Dean rounded on him again. "_Kevin? _You left her with _Kevin?! _Kevin can barely take care of himself! And he hasn't slept in three weeks at least!"

Castiel frowned. "He really should be more concerned about his health."

Sam threw up his hands as Dean shouted, "That's not the damn point Cas!"

"You should probably go back then. Before something happens. I will bring your car back Dean."

"Wait what?" Castiel reached forward and tapped their foreheads, sending the brothers back to the bunker. Kevin yelped and shoved a tiny human being behind him before blinking at them. "How did you guys… oh, Cas?"

"Yeah," growled Dean. "When I get my hands on that fu—"

"Dean, small ears," hissed Sam, elbowing him.

"…_freaking _angel, I'll… do… things."

"Well there goes half you vocabulary," muttered Kevin. He turned to the small girl behind him. "Sorry for shoving you Andy. Did I hurt you?"

"No," she said in a voice like wind chimes. "Is that them?"

"Yeah that's them. The tall one with the long hair is Sam and the grumpy one is Dean."

"Hello Andrea," said Sam awkwardly while Dean spluttered, "Grumpy? I'm not grumpy!"

"Hi!" Andrea stepped out from behind Kevin. She had long brown hair that was darker than either of the brothers in braids but her eyes were the same green as Dean's. After that, she looked much more like Sam; same nose, same skin tone and same gangly knees that proved she still had some growing to do. She was wearing a baby blue skirt and a white t-shirt with blue and red butterflies on it, as well as white knee socks and purple converse. She also had a lavender backpack on.

Sam looked at Dean and his older brother shrugged. "So, um, Andrea…"

"You can call me Andy. Your name is Sam right? Can I call you Sammy? Please? I'm gonna call you Sammy! I've always wanted big brothers and now I have two! I like this place. Do you live here or is it just somewhere you hang out a lot? Why are there tons of book all over the place? Why—"

Sam's eyes got wider and wider the more his much younger sister talked. Dean interrupted her. "Andy, um, it's, uh, very nice to meet you. What has Kevin told you about us?"

"That you like to shoot guns and call him names. And that Sam is the smart one." Dean glared at prophet and growled, "Kevin…"

He swallowed. "At least I didn't mention your day jobs!"

"Oh yeah! What do you guys do? Do you like it? Is it fun? Can I go to work with you one day?"

"No," all three of the boys said at once and Andy pouted, tugging on one of her braids. "Meanies. But I still like you. Do we live here?"

"We do," began Sam but Andy cut him off, her green eyes shining excitedly. "Where's my room?!"

Sam looked helplessly at his brother and drew him to the side. "We can't just leave her Dean."

"I know," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I guess we're stuck with her."

"Heeey! I asked where _my _room was!"

Sam and Dean turned back to her. "I'll let you pick. We have lots of rooms," the younger brother said with a slightly forced smile. Andy cheered and ran forward to hug Sam around the middle, then Dean. "You guys are the best big brothers _ever!_ And I like Kevin! Is he our cousin or something?"

"No he works for us," said Dean, smirking at Kevin's offended look. Sam rolled his eyes and looked down at Andy, who stared up at him with wide eyes. "Well, come on. Let's go pick your room."

Andy beamed and slipped her tiny hand into Sam's much larger one. "Will you show me your room Sammy? And can I ride on your shoulders?"

Sam blinked. "No. On both counts. You can't see Dean's either. I'll show you where they are though."

"Why not? Are they messy?"

"Uh… yes. Very messy. You might get lost." Andy pondered this for a moment, then grinned. "I could help you clean them!"

Sam rolled his eyes heavenward and muttered, "Cas, if you're listening, you are so _dead _when you get here."

"Cas is that nice guy that brought me from the orphanage right?" Andy asked as she tried to swing on Sam's arm.

"Yeah. Please don't do that Andy." They stopped hallway down the hallway. "Okay, this door is Dean's room and the one down at the end of the hall on the other side is mine. Kevin's is two doors up from mine."

"What about Cas's room?"

"Cas doesn't live with us. He's just a friend."

Andy looked confused. "But Kevin lives here and he's your friend."

"That's different. Kevin works here. Cas doesn't."

Andy shrugged. "What do you even _do?_"

"We get rid of the bad guys." Andy's eyes brightened. "Like monsters?"

Sam stopped short. "Who told you that?"

"No one. But the monsters in the movies are usually the bad guys." She wasn't really paying attention to her big brother anymore; instead she was studying the doors in the hallway and ran up to the one across from Kevin's room. "This one! I want this one! It's right in the middle of yours and Kevin's and Dean's!"

Sam breathed a slight sigh of relief. Andy would find out what they did eventually, there was no hiding your job when you worked at home. But they could talk about it with her later. "Okay. Let's take a look."

The room had a closet on the left wall, a twin sized bed against the right wall with no headboard and a desk pushed against the back wall. To the left of the door was an empty bookcase which Andy immediately went over to. She set her small lavender backpack on the floor and started pulling out books. Sam watched as she lined them all up perfectly and then stooped to pull out a stuffed bunny in a jean skirt and pink t-shirt and a doll with dark brown hair and brown eyes in black shoes and stockings and a red and grey plaid dress with a matching ribbon. She held them both to her chest and ran over to Sam. "The bunny is my build-a-bear Amy and this is my American Girl doll Samantha. I take them everywhere!" She tilted her head toward the bunny and nodded. "Yeah Amy, I like him too. Amy says she thinks you're really cool and Samantha thinks your hair would feel like petting a puppy."

Sam wasn't quite sure how to react to that, but he went with a smile. "Cool. Is this all you have?"

"Yeah. The rest burned in the fire when Mama died." She went quiet after that since the first time she opened her mouth and Sam's heart went out to her. He knelt down beside her and said gently, "You know our mom died in a fire too. Dean was younger than you are now and I was just a baby. If you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to."

Andy nodded and hugged Sam again, knocking his head with the doll's foot. He winced but hugged her back. Then he pulled away. "Our car's not here right now, but when it gets here, Dean and I will take you to get some new things."

She pulled back and asked hopefully, "Can we buy paint too? I want to paint my room purple and blue!"

Sam snorted. "Ask Dean about that one okay?"

She giggled. "Okay!"

Sam glanced at his watch and smiled back down at Andy. "It's eight-thirty. I don't know when your bedtime used to be, but around here it'll be eight-thirty, ok?"

"Okay," she sighed then looked down at her clothes. "Do you have jammies for me?"

"Uh, no. But you can wear one of my t-shirts till we get you some." Andy shrugged and dragged her backpack over to the desk. She carefully pulled out a purple frame with beads glued to it and set it on the desk. The woman in the picture was holding Andy on her lap. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes and they both looked very happy.

Sam left the room to get her a t-shirt and Dean poked his head in. "Hey kiddo. You all settled in?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand. "Dean, will you read me a story? Sammy said it's my bedtime and went to get me jammies."

"Uh… you sure? I mean, I guess I could. Which one you wanna read?" Andy grabbed one of her books and held it up. "I was going to read this before... you know."

Dean took the book and stared. "_The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_? Isn't this a little above your reading level?"

"A little. That's why I want you to read it to me." Dean looked around for a way out when Sam came back with the t-shirt. "Hey I know. Sam can read it to you. He's better at it anyway."

"Oh. Ok," she said, deflating a little bit. Sam handed her the t-shirt. "Get changed and I'll be right back ok?"

Sam and Dean closed the door to Andy's room and Sam went into bitch face mode. "Dean, I think you hurt her feelings."

"I don't do bedtime stories Sam. I never have!" Sam rolled his eyes. That much was true; Sam read his own bedtime stories as a kid because Dean sucked at it.

"Well, tomorrow you need to get her some clothes and stuff. Oh and she wants to paint her room purple and blue."

Dean nodded uncomfortably, then frowned. "Wait, just me? What are you gonna do?"

"She said her mom died in a fire. Like ours. I know that it happens sometimes but twice in one family? Besides our family doesn't do coincidence. I'm looking into it."

Dean nodded. "Get Cas to help you so Kevin can concentrate on the God rock. Speaking of, what are we gonna tell Andy about our jobs?"

"We could tell her the truth," said Sam slowly. Dean frowned. "I don't wanna scare the kid."

"I'd rather she was scared than dead. Hey, what are we gonna do about her schooling?"

"Let's deal with that tomorrow. Right now there's a nine-year-old waiting for big brother Sammy to read her a story."

* * *

**A/N: **There's the first chapter! This will be updated sporadically. Let me know what y'all think! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **It has occurred to me that I mixed up my years. Andy is nine years old so she was actually born in 2005 BEFORE Jess dies in season 1. Ok that's all. :D On to the story! Read and Review!

* * *

Andy Noble

* * *

Andy woke up the next morning and for a moment, she didn't know where she was. Then she remembered; she was at with her new big brothers Sammy and Dean. And their funny friend Kevin.

She climbed out of bed and decided that she would take Amy the Bunny with her to breakfast. She walked out the door and followed the hallway until she reached the room she'd liked with lots of books and comfy chairs. Kevin was asleep at one of the tables and had ink all over his fingers. Andy looked curiously at the weird rock next to his arm. "Andy, what are you doing?"

She whirled around and saw Sammy standing there in pajama pants and a tight t-shirt. He looked wary and it made her feel like when her mom caught her sneaking a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Just looking. Why is Kevin asleep here and not in his room? I'm hungry Sammy. Will you make me breakfast? I want pancakes!"

Sam groaned and ran his hands through his major bedhead, instantly smoothing it. "We don't have pancake fixings. We have coffee and cereal. Guess what you're getting?"

"Cereal? Is it Coco Puffs? I like Coco Puffs!"

Sam chuckled and took her hand. "No it's Wheaties. Oh don't make that face Andy, they're good for you. And it's all we got right now. We haven't gone shopping in a while."

Andy pouted and then let out a long exhaling sigh. "Fiiiiiiine!" She skipped along beside Sam in order to keep up with his long strides. "Sammy, when do I have to go back to school?"

Sam frowned and shrugged as they entered the kitchen. "I don't know yet Andy. Dean and I haven't talked about it yet."

She pulled on his arm and Sam glanced down into her wide green eyes. "Do I _have _to go back?"

Sam laughed and picked her up, placing her on the counter. "Yes Andy. You will eventually go back to school." She pouted again and hugged Amy the Bunny to her chest. "Awww…."

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out the milk and cereal. "Go eat Andy. Dean is taking you shopping today." She grinned and started shoveling food into her mouth. Sam stared at her and chuckled; she ate the same way Dean did, barely stopping breathe.

Andy finished her breakfast as Dean walked in heading straight for the coffee machine. "Good morning Dean," she said sweetly, smiling up at him. Dean glanced down at her and grunted, pouring his coffee. Andy's face fell and Sam quickly said, "Andy why don't you go wake up Kevin and get him to go back to his room. Then go get dressed so you and Dean can go shopping."

She nodded quietly and left the room, dragging Amy the Bunny behind her. Sam waited a few seconds then rounded on Dean. "What the hell dude?"

"What?"

"She's nine years old. Stop being an ass!" Dean scowled uncomfortably. "I'm not _trying _to be! I don't know how to act around little girls!"

"Try smiling you idiot."

Dean snorted derisively. "What do we have to smile about?"

"A little sister." They turned toward the door where Kevin stood quietly, leaning against the door frame. Dean had slightly panicked look on his face and asked, "Is Andy…?"

"She went to get ready for your little trip. Oh by the way, she's really nervous about that. She really wants you to like her, Dean."

A small, quirky half-smile flitted across his face, but then Dean cleared his throat. "Okay, well… I'll try not to be a grade A douchebag then."

Sam scoffed and poured his own cup of coffee. He took a sip and made a face. "Dean did you prep the coffee last night?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Stop putting booze in it." Dean glared at him and dug his flask out of his pocket. Kevin lunged forward and swiped. "What the hell Katniss?!"

"You're on babysitting duty today remember? No drinking in front of the nine year old!" Dean looked to Sam for help, but found no sympathy in his firm gaze. "Ugh…Fine."

Sam's lips twitched. Andy and Dean were far more alike than Dean would ever like to admit.

Andy sat in the front seat of the Impala, swinging her feet back and forth as she played with a loose thread on her skirt. Sammy had made her leave Amy and Samantha at home, so she was a little uncomfortable. Dean's car was awkwardly silent; he didn't dare put on any music. Little girls didn't like classic rock, right?

He cleared his throat. "So Andy… What do you like to do?"

She looked up at her older brother and mumbled something under her breath. "Sorry kid, I didn't catch that."

"I like to read and sing songs," she repeated, though she was barely audible over the rumbling of the engine. Dean winced as he reluctantly said, "Will you sing me a song?"

Andy blushed a little bit and swallowed. "What song?"

Dean suppressed a shudder of fearful anticipation of some Disney channel wannabe and said, "What's your favorite song?"

She was quiet for a minute, then started to sing softly.

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Makes no difference who you are._

_Anything your heart desires will come to you._

_If your heart is in your dreams,_

_No request is too extreme._

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Your dreams come true._

She stopped, her little nose wrinkling as she tried to remember what came next. Dean smiled in relief; classic Disney he could do. And he _actually _knew this one. He picked up where she left off.

_Like a bolt out of the blue,_

_Fate steps in to see you through._

_When you wish upon a star, _

_Your dreams come true._

Andy brightened up and joined him again.

_Fate is kind._

_She brings to those who love_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing!_

_Like a bolt out of the blue,_

_Fate steps in to see you through._

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Your dreams come true._

Andy giggled happily and Dean grinned. "So you like Disney huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you like the princesses?"

She nodded shyly. "Who's your favorite?"

"Belle! She's just like me! She likes to sing and read"

"Oh yeah?" He smiled down at her and then said, "Okay, we're here."

Andy tucked her legs underneath her and rose up on her knees to press her face against the window. "That mall is _huuuuge!_"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay Princess, let's get going." She quickly climbed out of the car and waited patiently for Dean to come around and take her hand. He hesitated for half a second, but Andy was a smart kid; she knew he was making an effort. So she grabbed his much larger hand in both of her tiny ones and dragged him across the parking lot. "I want to go to Limited Too first! Then Justice!"

Dean nodded agreeably, vaguely wondering what the hell Limited Too and Justice were.

Dean decided he never wanted to go to Limited Too ever again: they had unwholesome obsession with pink. Justice too.

But Andy was humming excitedly as she pranced in front of him in a frilly pink tutu and a bright yellow t-shirt, so he tried to look like he wasn't bored out of his mind.

"Dean, do I look pretty?" He stifled a groan and said, "Why don't you go put on something that matches Andy? I ain't buying you a tutu."

Andy sighed, then asked, "What about the shirt?"

He shrugged. "Shirt's fine."

She grinned again and dashed back into the dressing room. Dean leaned back in his seat and heaved a sigh of exasperation.

"What an affectionate father." The back of his neck prickled and he casually twisted in his chair, pretending to pop his back. Two women at a nearby clothes rack, one more matronly than the other, were observing him with interest.

"And rather good looking too," added the first lady. The second lady sniffed. "Oh come on, Mom. He clearly wishes he was somewhere else."

Dean frowned, hoping Andy couldn't hear her.

"Laurie," said the first woman disapprovingly. "I think it's nice that he's spending time with his daughter. Why don't you go over and introduce yourself?"

"No. I bet he's counting the seconds until he can leave." Of course he was! What red-blooded American male would _want _to be surrounded by this much pink?

"Oh come on! I bet he's single!"

"I'm _sure _he is. Everything about him screams single redneck playa." Okay this broad was beginning to piss him off. "Andy you okay in there?"

"Yeah! How's _this_?" She flung the curtain of the stall back and beamed. She had on a pink and blue plaid button-up and light blue capris. Dean smiled. "Just like me n Sammy huh?"

"See Mom? He's gay!" That was said quite a bit louder than the previous statements. Everyone turned to look back and forth between the pair of women and the siblings. Andy looked confused. "What does that mean?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's not important Andy. Got anything else to try on?"

She nodded and went back into the stall. Dean leaned back and said casually, "Oh and FYI lady, Sam and I are her brothers, not her parents. And neither of us are gay."

The woman turned a faint pink and stalked out of the store. Her mother smiled apologetically at Dean and followed. He glanced around the store and said mildly, "Show's over folks."

Andy came out again in the yellow t-shirt and some black jeans. Dean nodded approvingly and she said, "I have one more outfit and a ton of shirts and stuff. Ya know, to mix n match."

"Sounds great Princess. Show me whatcha got."

She darted back once more and came out in dark blue knee-length shorts and a black quarter-sleeve shirt that said, "I am a Princess" on the front in pink cursive. The P in princess was dotted with rhinestones. Dean laughed. "I like that one; grab all the ones you want and we'll go find you some pajamas, ok?"

She smiled happily and came back with an armload of brightly colored shirts, shorts and skirts in addition to her three outfits. Dean spotted the tutu under her arm and said, "Andy…"

"Okay I'll leave it," she grumbled, but her smile came back when her big brother pulled out a big wad of cash from one of his many hustled pool games. They went to several more stores where Dean bought her necessities such as shampoo and soap. She'd only had a toothbrush and hairbrush among the possessions in her backpack, so he also bought a little standing mirror for her bedside table and some hair accessories. Andy also chose a comforter set and an extra set of winter sheets for her bed. Dean also relented and bought her a sheer white princess canopy that would hang from the ceiling and drape over and around her headboard. A Beauty and the Beast alarm clock and a set of Tinker Bell pjs came from the local Disney store and Dean allowed her to pick one color of paint for her room. She chose a light lavender color and danced about excitedly as Dean paid for it all.

It was late when Dean pulled the Impala back in to the bunker, and Sam and Kevin came out to help carry Andy's purchases. "Cas stopped by earlier," muttered Sam as Dean handed him a bag of clothes. "We need to have a meeting once Andy's asleep."

Dean nodded. "C'mon Princess, time for bed." Sam raised an eyebrow at the new pet name but smirked when Dean took her hand and walked her back to her room.

"Making him do the shopping was genius Sam," said Kevin. He was also smirking at the elder Winchester's back.

"I try."

Dean made sure Andy brushed her teeth, remembering how Sam would always try and fake it. Before long, Andy was sitting in her bed, surrounded by her new blankets and comforter, in her new pajamas. "Okay Princess, go to sleep."

He was about to flick off the light when he heard her ask, "Dean, would you sing me something?"

He nodded and said, "I'm gonna sing you something my mom used to sing to me when I was a kid."

Sam leaned against the wall outside Andy's room, listening to Dean sing, "Hey Jude," and smiled.

"Dean," he heard Andy say sleepily. "I like that song."

"Me too Princess. Sleep tight." Dean flicked off the light and gave Sam a challenging look. "Well?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Keep it that way." They walked into the library where Kevin was waiting with Castiel. "So what did you find out?"

Castiel haled up a sheaf of paper. "I found her state records. Ten years ago, her mother worked at a bar in Minneapolis. She was often seen in the company of strange men. One of these men came to see her quite often. One of the other women that worked with Felicia said he had yellow contacts."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Yellow contacts huh?" Dean growled. "Let's go Sam."

"Where are you going?" asked Kevin, looking up from the Demon Tablet.

"We're gonna go summon Crowley and get some answers."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone sorry this took a while, but I did say it would be updated sporadically. How'd you like it? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Look I updated! Anyway, this chapter takes place the day after the last one.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I only own Andy and her mom. All else belongs to... idk actually but not me.

* * *

Andy Noble

* * *

Dean dropped a match into the bowl and glared as Crowley popped into view in the abandoned warehouse. The King of Hell looked down and sighed. "Really boys, this is getting old. What is it you want?"

"We need some information. You're going to give it to us," answered Sam calmly, fingering the demon knife. Crowley rolled his eyes. "Stop posturing Moose. It's not attractive." He paused and asked casually, "What sort of information?"

"We need to know about some deals old Yellow Eyes made."

"Such as the one he made with your mummy dearest? Or perhaps good old dad?" Sam's hand tightened on the hilt of the demon knife and Dean held up his canteen of holy water threateningly. "Alright, alright boys! Relax! Azazel, deals, I got it! But you know… Azazel's been gone for years now. My memories are a little…foggy."

"Maybe some nice cuts dripping with holy water will clear them up," growled Dean. Crowley stiffened. "What do you want to know?"

"Ten years ago, a woman named Felicia made a deal with him. What was the deal?" Sam pointed the knife. "Tell the truth Crowley."

Crowley tapped his chin. "Felicia, Felicia… Sorry Moose, doesn't ring any bells."

His eyes narrowed. "Think harder." Dean started to advance. "You know how Dean is Crowley. Don't know if he'll take much more of your crap."

"Wait! I um, do seem to remember a woman! She wanted a child! She was… unable to conceive, so she made a deal. Pretty little thing she was, but that's all I remember about it." He paused and then asked plaintively, "Will you morons let me out now? You know I love our little chats, but I have work to do."

Sam glared at him as Dean scuffed the paint with his boot. "Thank you. See you around boys."

After the demon disappeared, Dean ran his fingers through his short blond hair and grunted. "Ok so, now we know she's a miracle baby."

"And that Felicia got collected at the end of ten years. So a demon definitely was the cause of that fire." Sam shook his head. "Dad must've met Andy's mom just after she made the deal. She's almost ten."

"Yeah." Dean slid into the Impala and ran a hand through his hair again. "So what are we gonna tell her?"

Sam leaned his head back as his brother started the car and pulled on to the road. "I don't know. We have to tell her the truth eventually, but at ten? She still has to fit in at a school. It's hard being a hunter's kid."

"It isn't like we'd take her hunting with us Sammy. She's just a kid."

Sam nodded. "Exactly. A _normal _kid. Shouldn't we try to preserve that as long as we can?"

Dean groaned as they pulled into the bunker. "So what do we do?"

"I guess… we could put it to a vote."

"That's stupid Sam."

"Let's just… tell her and get it over with." The brothers got out of the car and headed to the main living area. Kevin was still studying the tablet and didn't look up until Sam called his name. "What's up guys?"

"You know where Andy's at?" asked Sam, scanning the room for his little sister.

"I think she's in the viewing room. Cas stopped by and she's making him watch Disney."

"Thanks Kev." Dean wandered down the hall, leaving Sam to speak with Kevin about telling Andy the truth, and knocked once on the viewing room door and stuck his head in. Then he laughed. "Oh my god guys what did you do?"

Andy spun around excitedly. She had on an old-fashioned dress that was much too big for her and a string of pearls around her neck. Castiel looked up from where he sat on the floor, a crooked newspaper crown on his head. "Look Dean! I'm a princess! And Cassie is my prince!"

Her older brother raised an eyebrow and asked mildly, "Prince Cassie?"

"She insisted I play with her, even though I informed Andrea that I had many important things to attend to. She unleashed upon me what the prophet referred to as puppy dog eyes. They were devastatingly effective in bending my will to hers."

"In other words, she turned on the cute and you fell for it."

"Indeed." Dean laughed again and swung Andy up into his arms. "So Princess, where'd you find the clothes?"

"Cassie and I went exploring! They were in a backroom, filled with pretty things! I found a _ton _of pretty dresses! When I get older, can I have them? I want to wear _all _of them!"

He shook his head. "Sure kid. Whatever you want." He set her down again and said, "Why don't you go show Sammy how awesome you look?"

Her green eyes sparkled. "Okay!" She dashed for the door and paused. "And girls look pretty Dean, not awesome! Remember that!"

"Okay Princess, I will." She ran from the room and Dean grinned at Cas, who was still seated on the floor. "Sorry Cas. She's a handful and we've only had her a couple days."

"It's fine. She is a jewel." The angel's small smile slipped away and asked, "What did you find out?"

"Andy's mom made a deal with Yellow Eyes so she could have Andy. I'm guessing she asked to be… ugh, what's the word?"

"Fertile?"

Dean shuddered. "Sure. Let's go with that. Anyway, then she met Dad and… well, you know how babies are made right?"

"Of course. In the image of my father." Dean blinked and shook his head. _He_ wasn't going to be the one to have that conversation with Castiel. "Never mind Cas."

They turned off the projector and walked back to the library. Sam was listening to Andy sing a song about digging a little deeper and Kevin was laughing. "Hey kiddo, nice song. More Disney?"

She beamed at him and Dean grinned back. Then his eyes met Sam's and the smile slowly faded away. Andy noticed and her own expression grew troubled. "What is it?"

"C'mere Andy. We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone sorry this took a while, but I did say it would be updated sporadically. This one's a little shorter than the others. How'd you like it? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I recently realized that Kevin only showed up in the bunker in the last episode of season eight. So this is kinda sorta an AU? Let's just all pretend he's been there since they found it. This is taking place after the second trial and before Crowley starts killing everyone we like to get them to stop. Today's chapter takes place during the episode "Pac-Man Fever."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SPN. Only Andy.

* * *

Andy Noble

* * *

Dean hurried up to Sam, who'd just come out of Andy's room. "How's she doing?"

"As well as can be expected. She cried herself to exhaustion and dropped off a few minutes ago."

Dean squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Maybe we should hold off on school for a little longer."

"Any longer and she'll have to repeat the fourth grade."

Dean shrugged. "Better late than never right?"

Sam coughed a couple times, and sighed. "I guess."

Andy listened to her brothers' footsteps as the retreated down the hall. She had faked sleeping to get Sammy to leave; she didn't want him to see her crying anymore. Andy was a smart kid; she could tell he was sick and she didn't know why everyone was ignoring it. Maybe it had to do with their job.

She shuddered, thinking about what Dean and Sammy had told her. Monsters were real. Andy thought about going to church with her neighbors and learning about angels and demons. Now she knew an angel named Castiel and a prophet named Kevin and demons killed her mother and _ugh!_

She buried her face in her pillow, trying to clear her thoughts and _just breathe_. But inevitably, her thoughts returned to her brothers. They fought bad guys and to Andy's mind, that made them super heroes. She wondered if they were the only ones. She hoped not. That was too much work. Even Superman had the Justice League. Andy sat up and held Samantha and Amy to her chest, wondering. If Sammy was Superman, that would make Dean Batman. Who would Cassie and Kevin be?

"Cassie is the Flash _and _Green Lantern," she whispered to her doll, wiping away her tears. "Cuz he's super-fast and can do things with imagination. And Kevin… Kevin is Martian Manhunter cuz he runs the bunker while Sammy and Dean fight the bad guys."

She yawned and put her head back on the pillow. Before she dropped off to sleep, she wondered if there was a Wonder Woman on the team.

x

xx

xxx

When Andy woke up and dragged herself into the main room, it was just in time to see Dean return from the store. Dean set the things on the table. "Hey Princess. How you doing?"

In response, Andy climbed up in to his lap, yawning. "I cried a lot. I don't wanna think about it anymore."

Dean nodded and pulled a bottle of orange juice out of the bag with the beer, handing it to her. "Cheers Princess." She half-smiled and clinked her plastic bottle against his glass one. Sammy came trudging in, groaning. Dean looked up and began to say something then stopped and rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you man, give me five minutes with some clippers and—"

"Oh shut up," grumbled Sam as her ran his hands through his hair, instantly making it perfect. Andy frowned and tried it with her own bed head. "How come mine doesn't do that?"

Sam smiled at her tiredly. "Hey Dean, what time did I lay down?"

"Just after Andy. And then you guys slept for a day." Dean tossed Sammy a beer and it sailed past him to crash on the ground. Andy and Dean looked surprised and Sam looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, uh…"

"That's why we don't have nice things Sam." Andy shook her head, wondering where the kryptonite was that was messing with her Super Sammy.

Dean looked concerned now. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm… I'm fine." _Liar, _thought Andy, sipping her orange juice. "Just, uh, you know what? I'm gonna get dressed and go talk to Kevin about the trials."

"Hey, hey, hey, easy Sleeping Beauty," said Dean, setting Andy on another chair so he could grab Sam. "Listen, I already talked to Kevin. Dude was speaking gibberish. If he's figured anything out, we aren't going to know until he's gotten some sleep."

"Dean we have to know what the third trial is." Dean said nothing and Sam finally said, "Why don't we take a case. Cas can watch Andy."

"Still here guys," she piped up from her chair. Her brothers glanced at her and both unconsciously smiled before Dean answered, "Let me call Garth. He can take care of any job we find. We'll help from here until you get better."

_Aha! So they aren't ignoring Sammy's kryptonite! _Sam looked annoyed. "He's busy with the wendigo in Montana. Dean I'm fine. I can still go out there, I can still hunt."

Dean looked skeptical. "Oh really?"

"Don't Sammy." Her brothers looked over at her again. Andy flushed slightly and then said, "You're like Superman around kryptonite Sammy. And you fight monsters. Don't go out looking for Lex Luthor."

Sam opened his mouth but Dean cut him off. "Man, I don't know what's up, but the second trial hit you a lot harder than the first one. So we're gonna sit tight until you, uh, get better."

Sam sighed and sat down at the table as the computer beeped. He clicked on it and looked confused and a little surprised. "It's from Charlie. 'In the neighborhood, found you guys a case.'" He blinked. "Found us a case?"

Dean walked over. "In the neighborhood? How the hell does she know where we are?"

"Uh… well, she doesn't. Not exactly, at least. Said she traced our cells to a twenty mile radius and then the signal went out." Sam grinned. "This place must be in some sort of Bermuda Triangle or something."

"You mean we can make and receive calls in her and no one can track us?" Dean looked around in amazement. "Man, I love this place."

"Who's Charlie? Is he nice? Is he your age? Is he a hunter? Can I meet him? I wanna meet Chaaaarrrrrlllllliiiiieeee~!" Sam and Dean both rolled their eyes. Dean held up five fingers. "One, Charlie's not a dude. She's a girl. Someone wasn't listening. Two, she's a friend of ours who helped us kill the Darkseid of all monsters once."

Andy giggled at the comic reference and Dean ticked down the rest of her questions. "Three; no, Charlie's a little younger than us but not as young as Kevin. Four; no, she's not a hunter. And five; yes, you can meet her."

Sam smiled as Andy squealed and ran to get dressed. "At least she's not dwelling on her mom."

"Yeah. I think meeting Charlie will be good for her." Dean frowned. "Charlie likes kids, right?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone sorry this took a while, but I did say it would be updated sporadically. How'd you like it? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello! Today's chapter also takes place during the episode "Pac-Man Fever."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SPN. Only Andy.

* * *

Andy Noble

* * *

Andy wriggled in excitement next to Dean as a yellow car rolled up and a pretty lady with red hair climbed out. Dean grinned. "Your Highness!"

She grinned. "What's up bitches?" Dean glanced down at Andy who was looking up at Charlie with wide eyes as she hugged him. "Uh, Charlie this is our little sister Andy. Who is a child. Ix-nay on the urses-kay."

Her eyes widened. "Oh! I didn't know you had a sister!" Charlie looked down at her and grinned. "Hi Andy. How old are you?"

"I am nine almost ten," she said proudly. "And I like princesses and super heroes."

"An excellent combination," praised Charlie and she hugged Sam, only to become concerned when he leaned against the Impala, wincing. "You okay Sam?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good, I'm fine. What are you doing in Kansas?"

Charlie still looked concerned but said, "Comic convention, in Topeka."

Sam looked surprised. "In the middle of the week?"

"Girl's gotta get her collectibles." The guys chuckled and Andy mentally filed this information away for later. Maybe she could get Dean to take her after their case.

"So, you gonna invite me into your dungeon, or do I have to answer your questions three first?"

Dean grinned when Andy piped up, "It's the Bat Cave!"

Sam smiled. "Follow us. Let us introduce you to the Men of Letters."

X

Xx

Xxx

Charlie was grinning as she took in their lair. "Holy awesome. Too bad they got wiped out, though, that is what they get for the sexist name."

"Dean what does sexist mean?" asked Andy and Dean groaned into his hands. "Uh it's bad. Like if the Justice League was the Justice Men."

"But that doesn't make sense. There are girls in the League. That would have been a better name. League of Letters."

"I like her," said Charlie and Dean smiled. "Well anyway, that's our skinny," said Sam. "What about you?"

"Uh, made a deal with the yesterday weirdoes, gonna team up to stomp the Shadow Orcs. You guys are still coming to the Midyear Jubilee right? You can bring Andy. She can be my Crown Princess and heir to the throne of Moon Door."

Andy's mouth dropped open and looked at Dean with huge pleading eyes. "Please Dean? I wanna be a warrior princess!"

He laughed. "How can I say no now? Wouldn't miss it."

"So," said Sam, leaning forward. "What about this case you brought us."

"Oh!" Charlie leaned down for her tablet. "When I was in Topeka, I saw this pop up over the wire. Tom Blake, a checkout clerk in Salina, he went missing on his way home from work, was found dead yesterday. His insides? Liquefied."

All three adults glanced over at Andy, who was making a face. "Eww!"

"Yes. Very ew. Should she be hearing this?" asked Charlie, frowning. Sam and Dean glanced at each other. Sam looked at Andy. "If you're gonna stay, you have to leave when we tell you to and do what we say okay?"

"Okay!"

"Keep going Charlie," said Dean.

"Locals have no idea what happened. They tried to bury the report so people wouldn't freak, but I flagged it." Charlie looked proud when she added, "I have eliminated the following things that go bump in the night."

"Wait a second," said Sam, sitting up straight. "When did you become such an expert?"

Charlie looked startled. "Well, after you guys left, I dug into all things monsters. I'm a wee bit obsessive… if a wee bit means completely. I also found a series of books by Carver Edlund." She paused as the boys suddenly looked nervous. Her eyes widened. "Did those books… really happen?"

There was an awkward pause. "Wow. That is some Meta-Madness. Thanks for saving the world and stuff." She looked at Sam. "And sorry you have zero luck with the ladies."

"Wait just a pancake flipping minute!" They all turned to look at Andy, who had stood up on her chair, hands planted on the tabletop. "My brothers have books written about them? _Where?_"

"Uh, no Andy. They're adult books you can't read them yet," said Dean hastily.

"Or ever," muttered Sam. "We need to find every single copy of those books and burn them."

"They're online now, so good luck with that."

Dean inhaled deeply and stood up. "Awesome. Well, you two crazy kids deal with that. I will go see if there is anything to this case of yours."

"I'm coming with you," said Sam, but when he stood up, he nearly fell over. Charlie steadied him and Andy hopped down and put Sam's arm around her shoulder, trying to help. "Whoa, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," said Sam as Dean scoffed. "No. You're taking a knee as long as you're off your game."

Charlie looked excited. "Oh, I'll go with you!"

"Me too!" Andy piped up and Dean's eyes widened. "Absolutely not." He turned to Charlie. "Look, no disrespect okay, but there is a big difference between reading about hunting and actually hunting."

Charlie got a particular stubborn tilt to her head and said, "I'm coming with." Andy filed _that _away too, for when she was older and maybe a little taller.

Dean led Charlie to the gun range with Andy tailing behind. He opened the door and turned to his little brunette sister. "Touch nothing, got it Princess?"

Andy mock-saluted him and Dean let her follow Charlie to a station. Charlie looked disbelieving. "For serious?"

"Okay," said Dean, handing the redhead woman a gun. "Now, if you can hit that target, we can talk about—"

Charlie fired two shots into the head of the paper figure and Dean stared at her. Charlie smirked. "What?"

Andy grinned. "Teach me, teach me!"

Dean shook his head. "No. All right, Charlie, if you're gonna do a ride-along, then uh, you gotta lose the novelty t-shirts."

Charlie looked down at her clothes and then looked at Andy. "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

Andy shrugged, but she was quickly becoming convinced that Charlie was the Wonder Woman in her own personal Justice League.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone sorry this took a while, but I did say it would be updated sporadically. How'd you like it? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello! Today's chapter also takes place during the episode "Pac-Man Fever."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SPN. Only Andy.

* * *

Andy Noble

* * *

Andy was frowning as Sam stood in the gun range. He'd been trying to hit the target the whole time Dean and Charlie had been gone. She didn't want to bother Cassie or wake up Kevin, but she was starting to get a little scared. Sammy was getting more and more frustrated as he missed shots.

His cell phone suddenly came to life and he put the gun down to answer it. "Yeah?"

There was a pause and then he said, "Yes Dean, I'm _still _fine. Look I can hunt." Sam's expression became angry and he glared at the target again and fired two more shots. They hit the paper and he shrugged. "Close enough."

Andy's eyes widened in alarm. "Sammy, where are you going?"

Sam was in a frenzy the rest of the day, going through books in the library like Andy went through chocolate milk. Kevin had stumbled in to the room at one point but ended up being sent back to bed when Andy asked him simple math questions and he answered with animals.

Her older brother was still going through books when Dean and Charlie returned. It turned into a monster guessing game of sorts and Andy learned a lot about the different things her brothers fought when they forgot she was there.

"Leviathan?"

"Nah, they consume their prey."

"Maybe the vics were Leviathan?"

"No black goo on either scene, according to the reports."

"Dragons! They, uh…"

"No signs of burns on the vics." Charlie crossed them off on her tablet. Sam glared at it. "I hate that thing." Charlie raised an eyebrow at him. "I want one."

"Wait a second," said Dean suddenly. "Djinn."

"Djinn?" asked Charlie, skeptical. "Djinn vics don't get liquefied."

Dean waved his hand. "No, no, no, no, not regular djinn." He pointed to the page in his book. "According to this, there is a bastard off-shoot. Uh, their eyes light up blue, pass as humans, all that regular jazz. Except they leave their victims with jelly-like insides. And supposedly, when they poison their victims they leave behind a blue handprint." He slammed his hand on the book.

Charlie stared at him. "I hate that thing." Dean grinned. "And I want one."

"So," said Sam. "Do these things die like regular djinn?"

"Silver blade dipped in lamb's blood, yeah. Now we just gotta find the asshat." Andy wrinkled her nose, making a gagging noise in the back of her throat.

Dean looked at her and frowned. "Okay, that's enough learning for you. Go."

"But—!"

"Go." Andy made a face and left the room. She heard more talking from her place in the kitchen and Charlie left for pie. Half an hour later, she still wasn't back. Sam was walking around the map room with his cell phone. "Hey, Charlie it's Sam. Again. Call us." He hung up and started coughing. Andy and Dean came in. "Any word from Charlie?"

"Uh, no. And there was no comic convention in Topeka." Andy sighed in disappointment and Dean smoothed her hair back absently as Sam continued. "I don't know why she would lie to us."

Dean pulled out his cell phone. "One way to find out."

"What are you doing?" asked Andy standing on tiptoe to see. Sometimes she wished her brothers weren't so tall.

"When I called you guys from her phone I turned on her GPS."

They woke up Kevin and left strict instruction for bedtime and where they weren't allowed to go and what not to touch before heading out to find Charlie.

Kevin was still too tired to really watch her, so Andy climbed into one of the big comfortable chair and picked up one of the leather-bound journals. She was reading about cases from when her brothers were little and her father when they came back to the bunker. They looked worse for wear and Dean was carrying Charlie, who had dried tearstains on her cheeks. Andy leaped up and put the journal back to follow her brothers to one of the spare rooms. Dean set her down on the bed and saw Andy hovering in the doorway. "Is she gonna be okay?" Her voice was small. Sam picked her up. "She'll be fine. She's just sad and tired."

Andy let Sam carry her to her room and put her to bed. She lay in the dark and stared at the ceiling. She wondered why Charlie was so sad. "Maybe she'd feel better if she had someone to fight away the monsters," she told Amy the Bunny. She hopped out of bed and dragged her blanket down the hall to Charlie's room. She spread the blanket on the floor and laid down on it, using Amy as a pillow. In the middle of the night, she was awoken by a muffled sob. Yawning, she sat up and saw Charlie crying.

"Charlie? Do you need a hug? Do I need to get Sammy or Dean to fight away the monsters?" The older woman let out a shaky laugh. "No, you don't need to get your brothers Andy. But I won't say no to a hug."

Andy pulled herself up onto the bed and put her blanket around both of them. Then she held up her stuffed animal. "This is Amy the Build-a-Bear. She likes to cuddle." She put her ear to the bunny's mouth. "She wants to know if you like to cuddle." Charlie giggled. "I love to."

Dean went to check on Andy and Sam went to check on Charlie later that night. Dean sprinted to Charlie's room, panicking because his little sister was gone. Sam shushed him and pointed to the bed where Andy was holding Amy the Bunny and Charlie was holding both of them.

The next morning, Charlie was walked to the car by the family. "So, thanks for saving our bacon," she said to Sam and he laughed. "Any time Your Highness."

"You know you're gonna be okay, right? Those books portray you as, like, one tough customer. If anyone can get through the trials, Sam, it's you."

"Thanks. You know you should really come back and dig through our archives. You are definitely a Woman of Letters."

"Yay! Go League of Letters!" The adults looked down at her. "What? Sammy is Superman, Dean is Batman and Charlie's Wonder Woman!"

Charlie laughed. "I like the sound of that."

"Who are Cas and Kevin?" asked Dean curiously.

"At first, I thought Kevin was Martian Manhunter. But now I think Cassie is. Kevin is more like Dr. Fate without the magic powers."

Charlie laughed and hugged Andy. "It was great meeting you Supergirl." Andy made an excited squeak. "_I get to be Supergirl!_"

Charlie grinned and hugged Sam and Dean next. "Well thanks for stopping by Charlie. Always wanted to get "Tron"ed. What's next for you?"

"Gonna stop by the hospital… gotta let go right?" She shrugged, sniffling. "What about you? You gonna let it go?"

Andy frowned, confused, but Dean looked Charlie in the eye and said, "Never."

"That's my boys. Take care of that little girl. Teach her how to defend herself." She paused. "I love you."

"I know." Charlie hugged him again and he kissed the side of her head. She waved to Andy and drove off. Andy and Dean went back inside. "I like her."

"Yeah me too. Go off and play okay?"

"Okay."

Dean sat next to Sam at the table. "Charlie told me to teach Andy hunter stuff."

Sam glanced up. "Are we?"

"I don't know. Let's get her through grade school first and go from there."  
Sam pulled out a folder. "Kevin found good public school nearby. We can walk her to school every day. But she has to re-start fourth grade next year."

Dean breathed in through his nose. "Yeah okay. In the meantime?"

Sam was quiet, then said, "She's a Winchester. Things will be after her. We can't let what happened to Adam happen to her."

"But we can't be Dad about it either," he continued. "She's a little girl, which means we have to let her do little girl things too."

"Like what?" asked Dean as he popped the top off a beer.

"Well, she likes dancing right?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone sorry this took a while, but I did say it would be updated sporadically. How'd you like it? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello! Thanks for waiting!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SPN. Only Andy and the new OC.

* * *

Andy Noble

* * *

Andy wiggled around in her seat excitedly as Sam drove her up to the studio. She was wearing the purple tutu Charlie had brought her after she visited her mom, as well as the black leotard and pink tights and dance slippers Sammy had picked up for her. Dean had tried (and failed) to put her long brown hair into a proper bun and Kevin had finally looked it up on the internet. It was still a little messy, but at least it wasn't falling out. Sam parked the car and turned to look at her. "Okay Andy you ready?"

"Yes! Ohhh, I can't wait, this'll be so much fun!" Sam smiled and they both slipped out of the car. "Andy hold it for a minute."

Andy stopped and rocked back and forth on her heels. Sam took her hand and hooked a silver charm bracelet around her wrist. She looked at it curiously. "This was my mom's. She did what we do. It'll keep you safe from demons."

She smiled. "It's pretty Sammy, but I don't think I can wear it during practice."

Sam frowned. "Why not?"

"I could hit someone and the point on this star might cut them. Or me. No jewelry allowed." Her older brother sighed. "You know I have to stay now right?"

Andy brightened. "You can watch me dance!"

Sam sighed and took back the bracelet.

X

Xx

Xxx

_'__Sammy looks silly sitting in that little chair when he's sooo big,' _thought Andy as she stretched with the other girls. The moms were all sitting close to him and smiling while Sammy had a wild look in his eyes. Kind of like an animal not used to a cage.

A woman with dark mahogany hair twisted up into the perfect bun walked out of the back room. She wore a black short-sleeved leotard that showed off her shapely body. A knee length pale pink, almost white skirt hung from her small waist and her slippers were toe shoes with satin ribbons wrapped around her ankles. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. But, reflected Sam absently, not demon black. "Alright girls, let's get started. My name is Ms. Eva Ward. Call me Ms. Eva." She turned to the moms and blinked when she saw Sam. She shook her head and smiled again. "Parents are welcome to stay and watch. Okay girls, let's start with some barre work."

Sam hunched in on himself as the moms all turned to him expectantly. Finally he ventured an awkward little wave and an even more awkward, "Hi?"

One mom scooted her chair closer. "It's always so _nice _when a young father takes an interest in his daughter's activities."

"Uh she's not, uh my daughter, she's my sister… do you think you could scoot back a little?" Ms. Eva turned toward the parents and giggled silently. Seeing such as a strong, tall man surrounded by women and getting nervous was very refreshing.

After class, Andy ran over to Sammy and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Let's go Sammy! I wanna show Dean my new dance moves!" Sam smiled and slipped her bracelet back on her wrist. "Excuse me, Mr. Noble?"

Sam looked up startled. "Oh no that's not my name. It's Sam Win…ston."

Eva raised an eyebrow and repeated, "Winston? Like Winston Churchill?"

"…Yes." Andy looked confused but shrugged. "Where did you get my new bracelet Sammy?"

"Dean found it in Dad's stuff a while back. It was my mom's."

Eva smiled wryly. "Is Dean your partner?" '_Why are the cute ones always gay?'_

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone just assume…? He's our brother." He took Andy's hand. "C'mon kiddo, let's head home."

Andy shrugged and waved to her teacher. "Bye Ms. Eva!"

"Mr. Winston?" Sam turned toward the woman as she stepped a little closer. She barely came up to his shoulder. "Andy can come a little earlier if you need someone a little more skilled to do her bun properly."

Sam blinked. "Uh, sure. We're horrible hair dressers anyway." Eva eyed his long silky hair. "Of course."

Sam cleared his throat and looked down at his sister, who was studying her teacher and brother with a thoughtful look behind her green eyes.

"We'll see you next week Ms. Ward."

"Please," she said with a wide grin. "Call me Eva." She turned her attention to Andy. "Don't forget to do your stretches Andy."

Sam and Andy piled into the car and once they hit the road, Andy burst out, "Ms. Eva thinks you're cute~!" Sam actually swerved a bit when she yelled that.

"Andy, don't mess around back there." Andy sat down a little more firmly in her seat but persisted with, "Well, she _does. _She thinks you're handsome, I can tell."

Sam's thoughts drifted sadly to Amelia, but it wasn't nearly as painful. Maybe it was time to move on… but he shook his head. "I'm not very good with girls Andy." After all, almost everyone he slept with died.

"I know. Charlie said, remember?"

Sam wondered if there was some sort of computer virus he could set loose on those Supernatural books. "Yeah. I remember."

Andy was quiet for a few more minutes before she asked, "Don't you think Ms. Eva is pretty Sammy?"

"Uh, yeah, Andy she's… very pretty." He wasn't lying; the dancer was graceful and beautiful. "And I'm, sure she's a very nice person but I don't have time for a relationship right now."

Andy pouted and muttered, "But she could be your Lois Lane."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

X

Xx

Xxx

Dean and Kevin looked up when Sam walked in with Andy bouncing down the steps ahead of him. "So Princess how was your dance class?"

"Sammy thinks my teacher's _pretty._"

Sam buried his face in his hands and groaned when two identical grins of mischief spread across Andy and Dean's faces. Kevin looked straight at Sam. "You're so screwed."

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone sorry this took a while, but I did say it would be updated sporadically. How'd you like it? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hello! Thanks for waiting! This chapter takes place during Clip Show.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SPN. Only Andy and Eva.

* * *

Andy Noble

* * *

Sam and Kevin were researching demon possessions while Dean and Cas were with Andy in the gun range. "Okay, so you hold it like _this…_" said Dean as he wrapped Andy's little fingers around the pistol. "And you support your hand with your other hand like this."

Andy carefully did as Dean told her and aimed the gun at the paper. "Now what?"

"Now we turn the safety off like so…" he reached around and did just that. "Now you see the little nubs on the gun?"

"Yeah."

"Those are the sights. Line them up with each other, then line them up with your target." Andy slowly did as he said and a minute later she said, "Okay."

"Now pull the trigger but watch out for the—" A gunshot echoed through the room and Andy yelped when her arms jerked. "…recoil."

Cas peered at the target and frowned lightly. "Well at least she hit the paper." Dean ignored him and Cas sighed, leaving the room. Andy frowned. "Dean, why are you mad at Cassie? He only did what he had to."

Dean didn't say anything for a second. "Don't you have dance soon? Go get ready."

Andy huffed and left and Dean joined the others in the book room.

"…to cure a demon," Sam was saying and Cas said, "Of what?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

"Soup's on," said Kevin as he brought in some food. "Andy, food!"

They heard her run down the hall and Sam yelled hoarsely, "No running, Andy you know that!"

Andy came walking sedately in, half dressed for ballet in her leotard and tights. She had her little box of bobby pins, her slippers, and her tutu in her arms.

Kevin winced when Sam and Dean stared at the jerky and peanut buttercups on the plate and the one beer they had. Cas raised an eyebrow and Dean said, "I think we're running a little low. I'll make a run after I drop Andy at practice."

Cas stood up. "Dean, I can go with you." Dean ignored him. "Dean. I'm sorry."

He finally looked at the angel. "For what?"

"For everything."

"Everything? Like, uh… like ignoring us?"

"Yes."

"Or like bolting off with the angel tablet, then losing it because you didn't trust me."

"Yes."

"How about, with no warning, bringing a little girl in to the middle of a fight against every demon in Hell?"

Andy frowned at her brother. "Don't you like having me here Dean?" He looked down at her. "Of course Princess but now wasn't exactly a great time." He turned back to Castiel. "Couldn't trust me with a slab of rock but you could trust us with a nine-year-old."

Castiel looked like he knew where this was going and it hurt Andy to see him sad. It also hurt to hear Dean say that they may have not wanted her.

"Nah man that's not gonna cut it. Not this time. So you can take your little apology and cram it up your ass."

Andy went and crawled into Sammy's lap while Kevin disappeared into the kitchen as Cas said, "Dean, I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Yeah. You always do."

Sam cleared his throat and said, "Hey do we have a room 7B?"

Her brothers left the room with a quick, "Finish getting ready Andy," and went to go look at room 7B. Cas sat back down again and Andy ate her share of the jerky and candy. "I'm sorry Andrea."

She looked up at the angel. "Cassie you don't have to apologize to me. _I'm _not mad at _you_."

"Dean didn't mean to sound so upset about having you here. He was just angry at me." He paused. "He loves you very much you know. As does Sam."

Andy shrugged. "I know. But I'm still a little sad. And a lot mad." She picked up a brush and handed it to Cas. "Will you do my bun?"

Sam and Dean came back to find Andy's hair in a perfect ballerina bun and she was giggling at Cas trying to chew the jerky. "The texture is so… strange."

Dean cleared his throat. "C'mon Princess, time for ballet."

Andy's smile slipped for a second. "I want Sammy to take me."

Dean frowned. "We don't have time to play matchmaker today Andy." Andy actually glared at him. "No! I want Sammy to take me cuz I'm mad at you!"

Dean blinked and Castiel wisely joined Kevin in the kitchen. "Mad at me? What because I said it was a bad time for us to have a kid sister?"

"Dean, not helping," muttered Sam as he shoved the film into his hands. "C'mon Andy let's go."

X

Xx

Xxx

Sam waited, as usual for Andy to finish her class before slipping her bracelet back on. Ms. Eva came over and was frowning slightly. "Mr. Winston, are you feeling well?"

"Who? Ah, I mean... No actually. I've got a ton of work we're doing, some of my friends are being pushed real hard by my brother, I've got deadlines…"

"And you still find time to drive Andy to lessons," said Eva shaking her head. "You know, if you need a break, I can take Andy for a few hours. I wanted to give her a solo in our recital actually and I need to teach it to her."

Unbeknownst to Sam and Eva, one of the mom's eyes turned black and she pulled of hex bag from her pocket and slipped it into the box that held extra ballet slippers. Andy didn't see the eyes but she watched curiously as Chelsi's mom put a small little bag in the box. _Maybe it's potpourri._

"That would… that would be great actually. What do you say Andy? Wanna stay longer while we work? Or you wanna go home and Cas can watch you?"

"I wanna stay here," she said quietly. She was still a little mad at Dean.

X

Xx

Xxx

The next week things still hadn't really changed. Andy was still mad at Dean and stayed extra hours with Ms. Eva, practicing her solo. Sam and Dean had dropped her off extra early that day in a hurry. She'd heard them talk about curing a demon today and she figured they didn't want her to see it.

But then it got really late, just past eleven and way past her bedtime. And her brothers still hadn't shown up to get her. Ms. Eva was frowning, horribly displeased. "Where are they? Andy, do you know?"

She shook her head. "They said they'd be working really late. Kevin was supposed to come get me hours ago but he may have fallen asleep working again."

In another part of the state, Sam and Dean were standing in the kitchen of Jenny Klein, receiving threats from Crowley. "I'm going to kill someone you've saved or loved every twelve hours until I have Kevin. You're going to try and stop me because that's what you do. You… you try. So, time for an object lesson. A certain dance studio with a beautiful instructor and the bounciest little lass of a Winchester you ever did see. 57 minutes boys. Be there or be square."

And the line went dead.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone sorry this took a while, but I did say it would be updated sporadically. How'd you like it? Review!


End file.
